Tale of the FullMetal
by WinryElric24
Summary: This is a one shot of FullMetal Alchemist. I had written this the summary is inside, I hope you enjoy!


Hey guys! This is a one shot, my first to be exact. This was originally supposed to be a project from a previous year of school. So I typed up a Nine page story using an old fable-for nothing! I wrote this and it ended up that she changed her mind and didn't use it for a grade! So I decided, why not post it here for the hell of it? So here you are. Enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter or FMA:B...

* * *

_The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter: FullMetal Alchemist Twist_

Long, long ago, there had lived an old bamboo cutter named- Urey. He was very sad and poor, for no child had Heaven sent to cheer his old age, and in his heart there was of no hope rest from work till he died and was laid in the quiet grave. Every morning he had went forth into the woods and hills wherever the bamboo had reared its little lithe green plumes into the sky. When the man had made his choice, he would cut down these feathers of the forest. And with-splitting them lengthwise, or cutting the bamboo into joints, would with the man carry the wood home and make it into various articles for his household. And he and his old wife-Sara, had gained a small livelihood by selling them.  
One morning as usual he had gone out to his work, and him-having found a nice clump of bamboo, had set to work to cut some of the wood down. Suddenly the green grove of bamboo was flooded with a bright soft light, as if the full moon had risen just over that one spot. The man looked around in astonishment, he saw that the brilliance was streaming from just of one bamboo stick. The old man, that had been filled with wonder, dropped his ax and went towards the light. On his nearer approach he saw that his soft splendor had come from a hollow in the green bamboo stem, and still more wonderful to would behold, in the midst of this brilliance stood a tiny human being, only of three-inches in height, and being of exquisite beauty in that of her appearance.

"You must have been sent to be my dear child, for I have found you here among the bamboo where lies my daily work." said the old man, taking the little creature in his hand, he had with-took it home to his wife to bring up. The tiny child was so exceedingly beautiful, and so small, that old woman had put her into a basket to safeguard her from the least possibility of being hurt in any kind of way-there was that of possible.  
From that day forth, the old man would often find gold in the notches of the bamboo when he had hewed them down and cut them up; but it 'twas not only of gold he found, but precious stone he would find also, so that by degrees he became rich. He built himself a fine house, and was of no longer known as of the poor bamboo woodcutter as he once was. But now known as a wealthy man.

Three months passed quickly away, and in that time the bamboo-child had, become a full-grown girl, so her foster-parents did her hair up and dressed the child in beautiful kimonos. She was such a wondrous beauty that they had placed the maiden behind that of screens like a princess. And allowed no one to see her, waiting upon themselves. It seemed as though she were made of light. For the house was filled with that of a soft shining, so that even in he dark of the night it was like the daytime light. Her presence seemed to have a benign influence on those there in the house. Whenever the old man had felt dreadly sad, he had to only look upon his foster-daughter and his sorrow vanished, and he became happy as he was when he too was a youth.

At last the day had come for the naming of their couple's new found child, so the old couple called in a celebrated name-giver, and he gave her the name of which was Princess Moonlight. Because her body gave forth so much soft bright light that she may have been a daughter of the Moon God.

For three days the festival was of but kept up with the song and dance and music. All of the friends and relations of the old couple were present, and great was their enjoyment of the many festivities held to celebrate the naming of the girl- the naming of Princess Moonlight. Everyone who had saw her, declared that they would have never seen any on of such beauty; all the beauties throughout the length and breadth of the land would grow pale if they were put beside the beauty, so they said.. The fame of the Princess's loveliness spread far and wide, and many of the suitors who desired to win her hand, or even as so much to even see such as a glimpse of the beauty she held.  
Suitors from afar and near posted themselves outside the house of the beauty, and made little holes in the fence, in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the Princess as she went from one room to another along with the veranda. They had but the will to stay there day and night, sacrificing even their sleep for a chance of seeing her, but all in vain. Then they had but on choice-to approach the house, and there they tried to speak to the old man and his wife or some of the servants, but none of them were granted.

Still in spite of all this disappointment they stayed on day after day. And night after night, and counted this all as nothing, so great was there desire to see the Princess.

At last, however, most of the men, seeing how hopeless this quest they had brought upon themselves, of both lost heart and hope and returned to their homes. All except five Knights, whose ardor and determination, instead of waning, seemed to wax greater with the obstacles they were faced with. These five Knights even went without their meals, and took snatches of whatever they could get brought to them. So that they might always stand outside the dwelling, they stood there in all the weathers, in sunshine, and in the rain.

The names of these five nights were- Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Greed, Caine Fury, and, Edward Elric.

Sometimes they wrote letters to the Princess, but to no avail-none were answered. Then when letters failed to draw any of a reply, they wrote poems to her, telling of the hopeless and powerful love towards her, which has kept them from sleep, from food, from rest, and, even from their homes. Still the Princess Moonlight gave no sign of having received their verses.

In their hopeless state the winter passed. The snow and the frost and the cold winds from the north gradually gave place to the gentle warmth of the spring air. Then the summer finally came, and the sun burned white and scorched in the heavens above and on the earth beneath, and still these five faithful Knights kept watch and waited. At the end of these long months they called out to the Old Bamboo Cutter and entreated him to have some mercy upon these Knights, and to show them the Princess, but the man answered only that as he was not her real father he could insist on her obeying him against her wishes.

The five Knights on receiving this stern answer returned to there several homes, and pondered over the best of means of touching the prod's Princess's heart, even so much as to grant them a hearing. They took their rosaries in hand and knelt before their household shrines, and burned precious incense, praying to Buddha to give them their heart's wish. Thus several days had passed, but even so they could not rest in their homes.

* * *

So again they set out for the Bamboo-Cutter's house. This time the old man had come out to see them, and they asked him to let them know if it was the Princess's resolution to never see any man whatsoever, and they implored him to speak for them and to tell her of the greatness of their love, and how long they had waited through the cold of the winter and the blazing heat of the summer, sleepless and roofless through all weathers, without food and without the rest, in ardent hope of winning her hand, and they were willing to consider this long vigil as pleasure if she would but give them one chance of pleading their cause with her.

The old man lent a willing ear to their tale of love, for in his inmost heart he had felt sorry for these faithful suitors and would have liked to see his lovely foster-daughter married to one of these suitors. So he went in to Princess Moonlight and said reverently:  
"Although you have always seemed to me to be of a heavenly being, yet I have had the trouble of bringing you up as my own child and you have been glad of the protection of my roof. Will you refuse to do as one wish I command?"

The Princess Moonlight replied that there was of nothing she would not do for him, that she honored and loved him as her father, and as that, as for herself she could not remember the time of before she had come to old man listened with great joy as she spoke of these dutiful words. Then he told her how anxious he was to see he safely and happily married before death came upon him.  
"I am an old man, over seventy years of age, and my end is drawing near. It is necessary and right that you should see these five suitors and choose but of one of them."

"Oh, why," said the Princess in distress, "must I do this? I have no wish to marry now."

"I found you," answered the old man, "many years ago, when you were of but just a little creature three inches in height, in the midst of a great white light. The light streamed from the bamboo in which you were hid and led me to you. So I have always thought that you were more than mortal woman. While I am alive it 'tis right for you to remain as you are if you wish to do so, but someday I shall have to cease to be and who will take care of you then? Therefore I pray of you to meet these five brave Knights one at a time and make up your mind to marry one of them!"  
Then the Princess answered that she felt as though she wasn't as beautiful as perhaps report made her out to be, and that even if she consisted to marry one of them, not really knowing her before, his heart might change afterwards. So as she did not feel sure of them, even though her father told her they were worthy Knights, she did not feel as wise to meet MOST of them.

"All you say is of very reasonable reasons," said the old man, "but what kind of men will you consent to see? I do not call these five men who have waited on you for months, lighthearted. They have stood outside this house through the bitter winter, and painful summer, often denying themselves of food and sleep so that they may win you. What could you demand more of them by?"

Then the Princess Moonlight said she must take further trail of their love before she would grant their request to interview her. The five warriors were to prove their love by each bringing her from distant countries, something that she had desired to possess.

* * *

That same evening the suitors arrived and all began to play their flutes-except one-this one was named Edward. He looked as though he didn't know to play or didn't have one. He had seemed that he was a person that would always keep his word. She then saw it-his right arm-it was composed of a metal-there was no flesh just an arm. He sat back and watched the rest of them-smiling as they were singing their self-composed songs telling of their great and tireless love. The Bamboo-Cutter went out to them offered his sympathy for all they had endured and all the patience they had shown in their desire to win his foster-daughter's hand. Then he gave them her message, that she would consent to marry whosever was successful in bringing her of what she wanted. This was to test them.  
The five all accepted the trial, and though it an excellent plan, for it would prevent jealousy between them.

* * *

Princess Moonlight then sent word to the First Knight-Roy Mustang, that she requested him to bring her the Stone Bowl of Buddha in India.

* * *

The Second Knight-Jean Havoc was asked to got to the Mountain of Horai, said to be situated in the Eastern Sea, and to bring her the branch of the wonderful tree that grew on its summit. The roots of the tree were of Silver, the trunk of Gold, and the branches bore as fruit white jewels-also known as The Jeweled Sprig of Mount Horai.

* * *

The Third Knight-Greed was told to go to China and search for the Fire-Rat and bring her its skin also known as The Robe of the Fire-Rat.

* * *

The Fourth Knight-Caine Fury-was to find the Swallow which carried a shell in its stomach and to bring the shell to her-also known as the Swallow Cowire's Shell.

* * *

And the Fifth Knight-Edward Elric- was told to search for the dragon that carried on its head the stone radiating five colors and to bring the stone to her.

The old man thought these as very hard tasks and hesitated to carry the messages, but the Princess would make no other conditions. So her commands were issued word for word to the five men who, when hey heard what was required of them, were all dishearten and disgusted at what seemed them the impossibility of the tasks given to them and returned to their own homes in despair. But after a time, when they thought of the Princess, the love in their hearts revived for her, and they resolved to make an attempt to get what she desired of them.

* * *

The First Knight:  
The First Knight sent word to the Princess that he was starting out that day on the quest to retrieve the Buddha's Bowl. And he hoped soon to bring it to her. But he had not the courage to go all the way to India, for in those days traveling was very difficult and full of danger, so he went to one of the temples in Kyoto and took the stone bowl from the altar there, paying the priest a large sum of money for it. He then wrapped the stone bowl in a cloth of gold silk, and, waiting quietly for three years, returned it and carried it to the Bamboo-Cutter.

Princess Moonlight wondered that the knight should have returned so soon. She took the bowl from its gold wrapping, expecting it to make the room shine with a full light-but alas there was no light. So the Princess knew it was a sham thing and not the true Bowl of Buddha. She returned it at once and refused to see him. The Knight threw the fake bowl away and returned to his home in despair. He gave up all hope now of ever winning the Princess' hand.

* * *

The Second Knight:  
The Second Knight told his parents he needed change of air for his health, for he was ashamed to tell them of the love he had for the Princess Moonlight was the real reasoning for his leaving them. He then left his home. At the same time sending out word to the Princess that he was setting out for Mount Horai in the hope of getting her the sacred branch of the Gold, and, Silver which of so much she wished to have. He only allowed his servants to accompany him halfway, and then sent them back. He reached the seashore and embarked on a small ship, and after sailing away for three-long-days, he landed and employed several carpenters to build him a house contrived in such a way that no one could get access to it. He then shut himself with six-very skilled-jewelers, and endeavored them to make such a Gold, and, Silver branch as he thought would satisfy the Princess as having come from the great-and treacherous climb of Mount Horai-to the wonderful tree growing on its summit. Everyone whom he had asked declared that Mount Horai belonged to the land of Fable, not Fact.

When the branch was finished, the Knight took his journey home and tried to make himself look as if he were wearied, starved and worn out with travel. He put the (fake) jeweled branch into a Lacquer Box and carried it to the Bamboo-Cutter, begging him to present it to the Princess.  
The Bamboo-Cutter was quite deceived by the travel-stained appearance of the Knight, and thought that he had just only returned from his long-perilous journey with the branch. (NOT!) So he tried to persuade the Princess to consent to see the man. But she remained silent and looked very sad. The Bamboo-Cutter began to take out the Branch (really supposed to be a sprig) and praised it as a wonderful treasure to be found nowhere in the whole land. Then he spoke of the Knight, how handsome and how brave he was to have undertaken a journey to so remote a place as the Summit of Mount Horai.

Princess Moonlight then took the sprig in her hand and looked at it carefully. She then told her foster-parent that she knew it was impossible for the Knight to have obtained the sprig from the Gold and, Silver tree growing on Mount Horai so quickly or easily, and she was sorry to say she believed it artificial.  
The Bamboo-Cutter then went out to see the expectant Knight, who had now approached the house, and asked the Knight where he had found the branch. The man did not scruple to make a long story.

"Two years ago I took a ship and stated in search of Mount Horai. After going before the wind for some time I reached the afar Eastern Sea. Then a great storm arose and I was tossed about for many days losing all count of the points of the compass. And then finally we were blown upon a shore on an unknown island. Here I found the place inhabited by demons who at one time had threatened to kill and eat me. However, I managed to make friends with these horrible creatures and they helped me and my sailors to repair the boat, and I then set out to sail again. (LIAR!) Soon our food gave out, and we suffered much from starvation and sickness on board. At last, on the six-hundredth day from the day starting, I saw far off on the horizon what looked like a peak of a mountain-the peak of Mount Horai. On nearer approach, this proved to be an island, in the center of which rose a high mountain. I landed, and after wandering about for two or three days, I saw him shining being coming towards me on the beach, holding in his hands a golden bowl. I went up to the man and asked him if I had, by god chance, found the island of Mount Horai, and the being answered:" "Yes, this is Mount Horai!"

"With much difficulty I climbed to the summit, here stood the golden tree growing with silver roots in the ground. The wonders of that strange land are many, and if I began to tell you about them I fear I could never stop. In spite of my wish to stay there long, on breaking off the branch I hurried back. With utmost speed it has taken me four hundred days to get back, and, as you see, my clothes are still damp from exposure on the long sea voyage. I have not even waited to change my raiment, so anxious was I to bring the SPRIG to the Princess quickly."

Just at that moment the six jewelers, who had been employed on the making of the SPRIG, but not yet paid by the Knight, arrived at the house and sent in a petition to the Princess to be paid for their labor. They said that they had worked for over a thousand days making the SPRIG of Gold, with its silver twigs and it's jeweled fruit, that was now presented by the "honest" Knight. But yet they had received nothing in payment. So thus this Knight's deception was thus found, and the Princess, glad of an escape from one more importunate suitor, was only too pleased to send back the sprig. She called in the workmen and had them paid liberally, and they went away very happy. But on the way home they were overtaken by the disappointed Knight, who beat them till they were nearly dead, for letting out the deadly secret. And the workers barley escaped with their lives. The Knight then returned home, raging in his heart; and in despair of ever winning the Princess' hand, and gave up society and retired to a solitary life among the mountains.

* * *

The Third Knight:  
Now the Third Knight-he had a friend in China, so he wrote to him to get the skin of the Fire-Rat. The virtue of any part of this beast was that no fire could harm it. He promised his friend any amount of money he liked to ask-if only he would do the honor of getting him the desired article. As soon as the news came back that the ship on which his friend had sailed home had come to port, the Knight rode Seven Days on horseback to meet him. He handed his friend a large sum of money. And received the Fire-Rat's Skin. When he reached home he carefully put in a box and sent it to the Princess while he waited outside for her answer.

The Bamboo-Cutter took the box from the Knight, and, as usual, carried it into her and tried to coax her to see the faithful Knight at once. But Princess Moonlight refused, saying that she must test the skin and put it to the test by putting it into the fire. If it were the real skin-it would not burn. So she took of the crape wrapper and opened the box, and threw the skin into the fire. But alas, the skin crackled and burnt up right away, and the Princess knew that this Knight also had not fulfilled his world. So the Third Knight failed also.

* * *

The Fourth Knight:  
Like the rest-the Fourth Knight had failed in his quest-alas he could not find the Swallow Cowlerie's Shell.

* * *

The Fifth Knight:  
But then there was the Fifth Knight- he was to get the Dragon's Stone. He sent the Princess a letter saying that he would truthfully get it-and if the others failed he would find the other four desires for her. The Princess was entirely stunned by this-she wouldn't believe-she believed he was cheap-and cruel like the other four. Until about two years later, she got a package-in that package he had written a letter saying that he had found the Fire-Rat and inside the box-was a gaudy red skin-she at once threw it in the fire and it just sat there-looking fine she sat there for hours till the fire went out and let the cloth sit. She finally got in the morning-and to her surprise-it was the real thing! It wasn't burnt or scorched at on corner or fold. She was amazed.  
Also within the letter-he said he would then search for the Jeweled Sprig of Mount Horai. She had believed every word from then on he had put in the letter explaining his love to her. She had gotten a letter from a person that apparently lived on the island of Mount Horai-reporting that he saw a Knight with an arm of metal climbing the Mountain in search for the tree. She could tell it was not the Fifth Knight that wrote the letter of the report-for the writing was of different print. She became completely amazed.

Soon the emperor heard of this Princess-the Emperor's name was Ling-the Emperor wanted the Princess-so he decided he would marry her. The Emperor soon came to the house she resided in. The Emperor came in and demanded to see her at once. The Bamboo-Cutter let him go to her. The Emperor barged in her room-while she was writing a letter back to the metal armed man. She was bewildered. The Emperor came up to her and greeted her and asked for her to come with him-to live with him and marry him-she refused. He tried once more-she replied that she would vanish off the face of the Earth.

He left for a couple of days but then came back with a different approach-he was much calmer-and tried to get to know her more. He proposed to her again-constantly-but to no avail she refused and again replied that she would turn into a shadow-as she said these words her figure was fading. The Emperor backed up and said that he would no longer bother if she returned to her normal figure and that he would leave her till her end on this earth.  
The Princess agreed and returned to her normal figure and the Emperor left immediately. Just as the Emperor left she got another package signed- Edward Elric- she opened it immediately to find a Jeweled Sprig-she picked it up and it started to glow-it glowed even brighter in her smile-it was real. The letter said that he was praying for her every night-and prayed to be with her soon. The Princess finally realized she had fallen for him.

Years passed she had then gotten another package from the man-she was thrilled every time she got one-this time it was the Stone Bowl of Buddha-she took it out of the gold silk and it began to shine. She grew even happier at the sight of his handwriting, For she couldn't wait.  
Then one day about three years later she got one of the last packages from him-it obtained the Swallow Cowlrie's Shell-she spoke to it and the shell answered back-in the man's voice-she thought of it as the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.  
He told her in the letter that this was the last package she would receive-for he would bring the last one to her-himself. She was forever happy.

Returning:  
Then one night she looked up at the moon-she then burst out crying. The Bamboo-Cutter came to her at once-asking what the matter was. With many tears she replied that he had guessed rightly when he supposed her not to belong to this world-that in truth she had come from the Moon. And that her time on Earth would soon end. On the Fifteenth Day of that very month in August her friends from the Moon would come to retrieve her and she would have to return. Her parent's were both there, but having spent a lifetime on Earth she had forgotten them-an also the Moon-World she belonged. It made her weep, she said, to think of leaving her kind foster-parents behind along with her love, and the home where she had been happy for so long.

When her attendants had heard of this, they were very depressed, and could not eat nor drink for sadness at the thought that the Princess was so soon to leave them.  
The man-came back the week before she had to leave-finishing the mission to get her the Stone to bring it to her-to hold her, to finally kiss her. He finally got there and she ran to him weeping in his arms.  
He simply asked; "My dear love what is the matter?" He wiped the tears from her face and she replied; " My family from the Moon will be coming to retrieve me in a week. We will be parted forever." "We shall not! I will keep them from taking you away!" "But it's no use-you can not drive them away!"

The Night soon came. The house was guarded and the man with the metal arm named Edward ordered every guard to not sleep that night.  
The night wore on! The Yellow Harvest Moon rose high in the Heavens, flooding the world asleep with her golden light. Silence reigned over the Pine and Bamboo Forests, and on the roof where the thousand men-at-arms waited.  
The night grew gray towards the dawn and all hoped that the danger was over-that Princess Moonlight would not have to leave them after all. Then suddenly the watchers saw a cloud form round the Moon-and while they looked this cloud began to roll towards Earth. Nearer and nearer it came, and everyone saw with dismay that its course lay towards the house.  
In a short time the sky was entirely obscured, till at last the cloud lay over the dwelling only ten feet off the ground. In the midst of the cloud there stood a flying chariot, and in the chariot a band of luminous beings. One amongst them who looked like a king and appeared to be the chief stepped out of the chariot, and, poised in the air, called the Bamboo-Cutter to come out.

"The time has come," he said, "for Princess Moonlight to return to the Moon from whence she came from. She committed a grave fault, and as punishment, was sent to live down here for a time. We know what good care you have taken of the Princess, and we have rewarded you for this and have sent you wealth and prosperity. We were the beings who put the gold in the Bamboos for you to find."

I have brought this Princess up for twenty years and never once has she done anything wrong, therefore the lady you are seeking cannot be this one," said the Bamboo-Cutter. "I pray to you to look elsewhere."

Then the Messenger called aloud saying:  
"Princess Moonlight, come out from this lowly dwelling. Rest here not another moment."  
At these words the screens of the Princess' room slid open of their own accord, revealing the Princess shining in her own radiance, bright and wonderful. Full of beauty. She was in Edwards arms.  
Then the Princess parted with him and the messenger led her forward and placed her in the chariot. She looked back, and saw with pity the deep sorrow f the Bamboo-Cutter with his wife and the sadness in her loves eyes. She spoke to them many comforting words, and told them that it was not her will to leave them and that they must always think of her when looking at the Moon.

Edward implored to be allowed to go with her-along with the Bamboo-Cutter, but this was not allowed. The Princess took off her embroidered outer garment and gave it to the Bamboo-Cutter as a keepsake. Edward grabbed her hand and cupped her face-droplets grew in her eyes as she kissed him for the first and last time.

One of the Moon beings in the chariot held a wonderful coat of wings, another had a phial full of the Elixir of Life which was given to the Princess to drink. She swallowed a little and was about to give the rest to the Bamboo-Cutter, but was prevented from doing so.

The robe of wings was about to be put upon her shoulders, but she said:  
"Wait a little, I must not forget my love. I must write him a letter once more to tell him that I love him (Edward had gone inside after the kiss….) while still in this human form."

In spite of their impatience of the messengers and charioteers she kept them waiting while she wrote. She placed the phial of the Elixir of Life with the letter, and, giving them to the old bamboo cutter, she asked him to bring them to Edward.

Then the chariot began to roll heavenwards towards the Moon, and as they all gazed with tearful eyes at the receding Princess, the dawn broke, and in the rosy light of the day the Moon-Chariot and in all were lost among the fleecy clouds that were now wafted across the sky on the wings of the morning wind.

Princess Moonlight's letter was given to Edward. Edward was not going to use the Elixir of Life. So Edward went to Mount Fuji-burned the Elixir and him along with it on the summit at sunrise the next day. And Edward was finally united with his love-in the Heavens.

So to this day people say there is smoke to be seen rising from the top of Mount Fuji to the clouds above.

Forever More...

The End


End file.
